


Quiero probar algo nuevo!

by tanuki_mapache



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Masochism, Mild Gore, No Plot/Plotless, Piercings, body modification/ split tounge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanuki_mapache/pseuds/tanuki_mapache
Summary: “Creo que una lengua bifurcada te quedaría muy linda” Rick por fin revela su fantasía, no era una petición ni mucho menos una recomendación, Su señor tenía en mente separar la punta de su lengua para satisfacer ese momento de vana excitación, ese momento en que la razón era muda y el placer emergia como sentimiento primitivo. “Quiero sentir tu lengua partida lamiendo mi  *** ”--lean tags! si no les atrae la sangre o el masoquismo ni le piquen :) solo una ventana a la vida de mi Mi Shibuya Rick y mi Grinder Morty
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, grinder morty / Shibuya Rick
Kudos: 4





	Quiero probar algo nuevo!

**Author's Note:**

> lean tags! si no les atrae la sangre o el masiquismo extremo ni le piquen :)  
> espero lo disfruten!  
> Mi Shibuya Rick x mi Grinder Morty ;v; la pareja mas toxica del mundo

clack, clack, clack…

El sonido de la pistola perforadora llenaba la sala, Grinder Morty soportaba lo mejor podía la aguja perforando su piel una y otra vez, la naturaleza de aquél a quien en situaciones normales debía llamar “abuelo” era tan volátil que hasta el mínimo quejidillo sería considerado suficiente para recibir un castigo mayor, si es que estaba siendo castigado por algo. Grinder se preguntaba si es que había hecho algo para enfadarlo o Rick simplemente estaba desahogando su ocio, a veces era difícil de saber, incluso podría ser alguna especie de premio; después de todo, Rick le estaba poniendo aretes nuevos… 

Por si las dudas, continuó como era costumbre sonriendo, esperanzado en que no se diera cuenta de su confusión; su Rick, su “amo” se enorgullecía de siempre saber cómo disciplinarlo, aunque Grinder no sabe, ni quiere preguntar, cual es la diferencia entre un premio y un castigo.

“Morty!”

La falta de pensamientos en la mente de Grinder espabila al escuchar la voz de su señor, por la expresión de esas arrugas se notaba que ya llevaba rato llamándolo, Morty temía haberlo hecho enojar pero Rick solo río como uno ríe cuando le cuentan una buena broma.

“Tu siempre urph, distraído, Morty” Rick enredaba sus largos y delgados dedos entre su cabello, estaba siendo extrañamente amable, un gesto que más que declarar suavidad para la memoria de Grinder era siempre señal de temer. “¿Eres feliz morty? ¿te gustan mis hm regalos?”

¡Oh! ¡Entonces estaba siendo premiado! Grinder lo mira y moviendo la cabeza da respuesta positiva, saber que estaba siendo mimado con esos aretes nuevos clavados en su piel le hacía realmente feliz, sin embargo lo viciado en la sonrisa de su dueño lo hacían mantener la guardia, y por un rato las caricias no detuvieron hasta que llegaron a sus labios donde pasaba esos afilados dígitos delineando la silueta carnosa, sobando las comisuras suavemente y rasguñando con suavidad al trasladarse de lado a lado, Morty ronroneaba en anticipada excitación, arrodillado en el suelo con la cara descansada en el regazo de su Rick sabía para dónde encaminaba aquellas insinuaciones por lo que en reflejo automático entre abre la boca asomando la lengua tímidamente deseoso de saborear el añejo sabor de esas manos.

Rick entre ríe para sí introduciendo su dedo índice y meñique en la boca de Grinder con el propósito de enmarcar la lengua estirando las comisuras, Morty deja salir su lengua todo lo que puede, como presumiendo esas 3 piezas metalicas en hilera que Rick usó para adornarla.  
Grinder podía contar con las manos las veces que Rick lo miraba de esa manera, predandolo, Morty sentía como Rick fantaseaba con su cuerpo cada vez que lo observaba de esa manera y ese era el mayor halago para Morty, saber que su querido señor lo deseaba tan intensamente. Rápidamente la respiración de Grinder se aceleraba y jadeaba excitado con el sabor en su boca, deseaba rogarle que lo dejara saborear su hombría, sentía la necesidad de suplicar por que lo humillara dejándolo restregarse en su pierna, pero esa mirada; Morty sabía que esa mirada significaba que en la Mente de Rick se fabricaban ideas nuevas, y no debía interrumpirlo. 

“Morty…” Rick rompe el silencio con una voz extrañamente suave, pero intimidante “quiero intentar algo nuevo.” esos largos dedos atrapan la lengua de su Morty, sosteniendola de la pieza que la atravesaba con sus dedos índice y medio mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba la húmeda punta, delineando el medio con rasguños de arriba a abajo, grinder temblaba ansioso y excitado, temía por lo que podría ser esta propuesta pero no quería dejar de sentir el toque embriagante.

“Creo que una lengua bifurcada te quedaría muy linda” Rick por fin revela su fantasía, no era una petición ni mucho menos una recomendación, Su señor tenía en mente separar la punta de su lengua para satisfacer ese momento de vana excitación, ese momento en que la razón era muda y el placer emergia como sentimiento primitivo. “Quiero sentir tu lengua partida lamiendo mis urph bolas" 

Morty no podía evitar palidecer al escuchar sus planes, después de haber sentido un placer inmensurable con las caricias, ahora esos dedos parecían una prisión en su boca prohibiéndole esconder su lengua como reflejo al saber aquellas intenciones. Morty niega con la cabeza dando gemidos de temor al sentir los rasguños profundizar en su lengua. Grinder estaba preparándose para rogar por piedad entre gemidos y jadeos, pero el alivio fue inesperadamente inmediato. Rick suelta su lengua y levanta la mano limpiando la saliva con un pañuelo, Morty más que aliviado puede sentir temor y confusión en una extraña mezcla que lo hacía tiritar, Su amo se levanta del sofá con una expresión de decepción, mirando hacia abajo a su acompañante le dedica una mirada que violenta cualquier paz. 

“Esta bien Morty” Rick dice fríamente y con cierto desdén “No tienes que hacerlo ugh si no quieres… Estoy seguro que Plumbus slave Morty estará feliz de hacerlo, después de todo siempre quiere agradecer haberlo sacado de esa fábrica” y tras estas frías palabras se dispone a caminar hacia la pieza de su otro morty.

inexplicablemente el temor que aquella fantasía le provocaba desaparece y renace como un miedo más grande, escucharlo decir con tanta facilidad que otra versión de sí mismo, podría reemplazarlo lo hacía sentir vértigo y malestar, deseoso de retroceder a su negativa, el malestar y el horror se confunde en un indefinible sentimiento y de repente aquella idea no era tan terrorífica. Ese dolor que podría producir la partición de su lengua no sonaba tan dolorosa contra aquella facilidad de reemplazarlo, como una caída libre, su cabeza da vueltas de un vértigo cada vez más palpable, ese horrible pensamiento hiela su médula y el temblor esparce el pánico de no ser la víctima de la perversión de su querido Amo, ahora deseaba con intensidad ejecutar aquella idea porque su raciocinio personal lo alejaba de la cordura, su patética naturaleza le arrojaba a los pies de su Rick, suyo, no de su otro yo, no de su morty original, grinder era ese brazo amigo que siempre sostiene, deseoso de aniquilarse a sí mismo ante esa perversidad, reconociendo que no es correcto, ciertamente considera esto una locura, y sin darse cuenta en su mente borrosa sus manos estaban ya aferradas al pantalón de su tan amado “abuelo” tiritando de una manera que ni la hipotermia podría lograr, habia terror real en sus ojos, arrastrándose hasta aferrarse a las piernas de su dueño, suplicaba sin saber lo que decía, rogaba sin pensar en las palabras, no se daba cuenta de la manera que imploraba ser la víctima de su perversión y retorcidas fantasías, la visión empañada por lágrimas no lo dejaban ver la sonrisa burlona en la cara de rick, que gustaba de ese sentimiento, verlo destruirse de esa manera le daba una gran satisfacción, durante mucho tiempo podía gozar de ese sentimiento, nada material podía igualarse a esa lamentable imagen, y es gozo se transformaba en la degradación de su mascota, triunfando a sabiendas de que morty haría lo que fuera por su atención, aunque fuera algo que lo acabase, la tortura horrida, cada segundo que rick lo miraba era el infierno paradisíaco al que grinder era adicto.

tratando de disimular la risa Rick le da 3 palmadas en la cabeza, aceptando sus súplicas con un cinismo increíblemente obvio pero que a ojos de Morty era una luz en la oscuridad. 

en aquel sótano rick amordaza a su devota mascota con un aro, manteniendo la lengua en su lugar con un par de tenazas planas, morty temblaba de miedo, rick había olvidado el anestésico ¿cierto? pero se le veía tan emocionado que no quería interrumpir a su señor con pequeñeces… ya lo había hecho enfadar lo suficiente. 

Rick con un bisturí láser comenzaba la incisión, la sangre brotaba escandalosamente, espesa por la saliva mezclada chorreaba por el cuello, Morty juntaba toda su fuerza por no moverse, por no quejarse pero aun así unas lagrimas caían a teñirse de rojo en su barbilla, Rick por su parte se notaba feliz, emocionado, una sonrisa amplia mientras hacía el corte, gruñendo con excitación mientras el pantalón le quedaba apretado, su erección crecía al mismo tiempo que la bifurcación se alargaba, parecía que lo hacía en cámara lenta solo para su arrebato de perversidad, al término de separar la punta de la lengua se lanza a lamer aquella nueva abertura, sin detenerse a respirar, sofocando a morty quien trataba de sobrellevar el dolor con las atenciones de esos grotescos besos, como si tuviese miedo de que la cordura llegara a su mente decide entregarse a su verdugo, desvaneciéndose en las caricias, en esa atención que tanto ansiaba, evitando ahogarse con su sangre y saliva aceptaba aquellos besos, aquello por lo que se deja hacer y deshacer al antojo y deseo de su señor, de su rick, y de nadie más. 

deshaciéndose de todo sentido común Morty enfoca todo su sistema nervioso en la entrepierna de Rick sobándose con la suya, esa erección cada vez más fuerte complaciéndose con la propia, entonces aquel dolor tan intenso de la hemorragia comenzaba a saber a metal y alcohol embriagándose en puro placer mórbido, sus caderas se movían solas buscando desesperadamente restregarse a quien fuera Dios a sus ojos.

Bajo su poder grinder obra contradiciendo su instinto de supervivencia; la razón escapa de su cuerpo siendo purgada por el placer y el dolor siendo irresistible cada vez que se siente deseado por su creador, la obsesión de rick de hacer el mal por el mal asusta a esa versión de su “nieto” tanto que la única defensa mental es aprender a amarlo y desearlo hasta considerar una injusticia no recibir tales torturas, y sus quejidos de dolor incesante se confunden con gemidos deseosos que se satisfacen con el tacto perverso de su agresor.

Aquel sádico beso se rompe volviendo a Morty a la realidad, y al dolor, pero Rick, Rick lo mira como un artista mira una obra con potencial, liberandolo de su amordaza al mismo tiempo que expone su pulsante erección ante su cachorro, masturbándose impaciente mientras mira a Morty, a su perfecto esclavo, excitándose mas y mas con la manera en que esos enormes ojos vacíos lo adoran, como ese cuadro arruinado de torturas indecibles suplicaban por mas.

“urgh Morty, Haz que me corra con tu lengua nueva.” Rick le ordena con un deseo que rara vez le demuestra, no es que Grinder le excite por sí mismo, sino que esa manera tan lamentable en que desea ser violentado y humillado es lo que lo excita tanto, No es el Morty más hermoso pero ¿qué es la belleza si no puede ser inmaculada y destruida? no hay nada más hermoso que un alma destruida por sus propias manos y que regresa siempre por mas, que teme perderlo, que mataría por él sin dudarlo. ese saber que Rick ha destruido esa joven mente al punto de hacerle saber que el dolor es la verdadera puerta a la felicidad, que complacerle cada horrido capricho lo llevará de la mano a su pequeño y privado infierno. Si bien no es amor lo que siente, sabe que este Morty es especial, que no todos los días la inocencia se combina con la corrupción de su mente, tan arruinado y aun así conserva esa chispa de pureza, ese solo pensamiento le revuelve las entrañas y despierta en él sus mas perversas fantasías, Grinder era perfecto en su propia manera de ser. era perfecto y tan perfecto que Rick solo quiere destruirlo.

Y a si mismo Morty, con ese punzante ardor en su herida dejado por la saliva tóxica de su señor, admira hambriento el falo frente suyo, sintiendo su corazón bombear la sangre que se escapa por su lengua, guarda para sí la imagen de su abusador excitado por su dolor, y sin perder un segundo más comienza a lamer aquel cuerpo venoso, usando su sangre y saliva como lubricante, saborea de base a punta, presionando y abrazando con los dos extremos de su lengua, lengua creada por su amado, por aquel a quien adora religiosamente. largas y espesas gotas rojas chorrean por su cuello y pecho que al enfriarse le dan un escalofrío que no hace más que incrementar su aberrante placer, su joven y precoz miembro se siente aprisionado y suplica con olas de placer ser masturbado pero no debe, no puede, no sin el permiso de Rick.

Morty sigue saboreando con desesperación aquel delicioso pene dueño de su cuerpo, el sabor de aquello que lo penetra sin piedad, que lo obliga a eyacular sin parar en noches largas y tortuosas, el delicioso sabor de aquello que lo hace esclavo, que lo hace un objeto creado para complacer a Rick, está tan mareado por la pérdida de sangre pero aquello no hace más que embriagarme de placer, su visión da vueltas y el objeto de su devoción se multiplica ante sus ojos, completamente extasiado busca intensificar aquello que ya no sabe si es dolor o placer, posando el *** de su amado en su herida abierta, mezclando los fluidos en uno solo, su saliva, su sangre, el presemen de rick, todo en un solo cóctel con un sabor indescriptible que solo puede equipararse a la deforme imagen del acto que están ejecutando.

Tanto es el desconecte de Morty con la realidad que no se da cuenta que sus gemidos inundan todo el sótano, haciendo eco en esas paredes metálicas y enredándose en las cortinas plásticas, Rick por su parte gruñe saboreando cada segundo, cada instante de ver a su entrenado nieto alejarse de la cordura, verlo morir por complacerlo, como se le van los ojos en desmayos para volver inmediatamente, su precioso esclavo, el objeto de sus torturas adorarlo con tanta fidelidad, Morty merecía un premio, y casi como burla rick pisa la entrepierna de Morty con fuerza, presionando con su suela metálica aquel pequeño pene duro que también obedece sus órdenes. La respuesta de morty fue inmediata respondiendo con un fuerte grito y una sonrisa notable, sus ojos se pusieron blancos al instante de sentir la inesperada presión, la presión de su lengua contra el falo de su abuelo también vio consecuencias al ejercer más presión, estaba tan cerca de su clímax, desesperado lame, chupa y besa aquel objeto de su devoción como suplicando a rick, pidiendole permiso de terminar y correrse por el dolor que ejerce su carísimo zapato, y Rick, que se sentía indulgente giraba el zapato sobre aquella carne que se derretía sin control, RIck estaba también al límite, un deseo perverso le decía que lo prolongara tanto como pudiese pero no, de lo bueno poco, y a sabiendas que Morty estaba a punto de desmayarse por perder tanta sangre se dejó llevar por su propio placer embistiendo aquella pequeña boca de manera violenta gimiendo y burlándose, casi de manera feral Rick penetra su boca sintiendo la bifurcación y los piercings masturbandolo con adoración. 

Morty no podía respirar con esa invasión en su garganta, la sangre casi coagulada le impedía el paso del aire y esa asfixia no hacía más que incrementar su delirio, la imagen borrosa de rick se desvanecía de a ratos pero Morty quería seguir, saborearlo, y entre ese sabor a metal de su sangre lo invade de golpe el semen hirviendo entrando directamente en su garganta, quemándolo por dentro pero tragándolo como si fuera oro, ahogándose trataba de saborear cada gota de la esencia de rick mientras sentía como palpitaba presionando sus paredes a causa del orgasmo de Rick, gemidos que lo llenaban de una felicidad inmensa y su cara esbozaba una tonta sonrisa mientras sus ojos se iban para atrás del éxtasis que eso le provocaba.  
Y sin aviso Morty recordó con un enorme suspiro lo que era respirar cuando rick lo libera de su miembro, sin dejar tregua rick lo levanta del cabello y susurra a su oído  
“has sido muy bueno Morty, puedes correrte.”  
y como si esas palabras fueran electricidad Grinder logra liberar todo ese placer, manchando sus pantalones con su propio semen que salía sin parar al mismo tiempo que le agradece plenamente.

Y asi como el intenso orgasmo que le hacía tener espasmos fuertes de puro placer su conciencia comenzaba a desaparecer, viendo como su mirada chocaba con el suelo pero sin sentir nada más que el reflejo de todo lo que pasó.

“g-g-gracias, señor” Morty susurra mientras la risa de rick se va alejando como un eco hasta que queda completamente inconsciente.

**Author's Note:**

> yo queria hacer esta historia en comic pero no tengo el tiempo ;v;  
> Es mi primer Fic, espero les guste ;v;


End file.
